Addicted
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Él, un hombre que cree tenerlo todo. Ella, una mujer que piensa haber cumplido sus sueños. Ambos están equivocados porque pronto, la vida les enseñara una lección, descubriendo lo fácil que es extraviar el corazón...


_**Disclaimer:**_ En este fic, se encuentran similitudes con el primer libro de la serie Tangled por Emma Chase, una novela romántica que recomiendo. En sus personajes encuentro varias coincidencias con los caracteres de Draco y Hermione, o como yo me los imagino. Finalmente, la mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, una mujer ejemplar.

_**Aviso:**_ Este fic tiene algunas características que aparecerán a lo largo de los capítulos como bastante OOC (Principalmente el primero como podrán observan en breve) y algo de lemon o palabras fuertes. Además, fíjense muy bien las fechas que coloco.

_**Dedicatoria:**_ A _**Deevorath López **_y_** Mar Diéguez**_, por todo su apoyo en que vuelva a escribir. A las personas de _**"Dramione: Historias de Amor que debieron ser contadas"**_, quienes te brindan una buena onda excelente antes de siguiera saber de que tratan tus historias.

* * *

_**Addicted**_

_**Prefacio**_

_**19 de Septiembre de 2005.**_

Nunca pensé que mi vida tomaría este giro. Cada vez que miró hacia atrás, plantándole cara a mi pasado, no puedo creer las tinieblas que cubrían mis acciones. Mi vida misma era oscuridad.

Pero todo cambio. Las cosas fluyeron por su propio cause, como dirían los sabios, tomando el camino que más les pareció, el que nunca fui capaz de siquiera imaginar. Volviendo el tiempo atrás, no me arrepiento de los hechos que sucedieron en tan poco tiempo, son las joyas preciosas que hay en mi vida actual, infinitamente más valiosas que todo el oro de Gringotts.

Y fueron esas casualidades de la vida las que me enseñaron que solo es necesario volver a comenzar de nuevo, más allá de esas ganas de huir y nunca regresar por los errores que una vez cometiste. Porque la felicidad no depende de lo que uno no tiene, sino del buen uso que le das a lo que sí posees. Todos mis planes fueron truncados porque cuando ese futuro que imagine llego, mis deseos habían cambiado, sorprendiéndome por el rumbo que anhelaban tomar.

Creí tenerlo todo pero estaba equivocado. Y hoy, aquí, justo en este momento en el que camino hacia donde ella está descansando, me doy cuenta que el secreto de la vida está en no arrepentirse de NADA.

* * *

_**Capitulo 01: Resfriado.**_

_**Lunes 5 de noviembre de 2001.**_

¿VEN ESE BULTO SIN BAÑARSE, NI AFEITARSE HACE DIAS? Si, ese en el sofá que se abraza a una prenda de ropa como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Ese soy yo, Draco Malfoy.

En realidad no soy así. Solo que tengo un resfriado.

En la vida real es todo lo contrario, me visto con túnicas de la mejor calidad, importadas y de primera marca, obvio. Me baño todos los días, cuido a mi delicada piel con cremas y mi cabello con champús de manzanilla, así no se oscurece. Un porte regio, un semblante desapasionado y ojos fríos, algo calculadores son mis principales características. Mi marca personal.

Malfoy Manor tampoco esta así normalmente, con montones de comida chatarra por el suelo, una gruesa capa de polvo adherida a los muebles, la chimenea llena de ceniza y colillas de cigarrillos por todos lados. Con más de cincuenta habitaciones entre el ala norte y sur, diez balcones e, inclusive, un salón para fiestas con capacidad de albergar a más de dos mil invitados; esas características transforman la mansión en algo digno de la realeza. Había sido considerada así desde hace más de quinientos años, siendo el orgullo de la familia. Inclusive por ser una reliquia de inestimable valor, el Ministerio no pudo quitárnosla cuando acabaron los juicios contra los mortifagos.

Cuando mi padre falleció en Azkaban y mi madre se cambio a una casa más pequeña, lejos de los recuerdos, me hice cargo de su cuidado con especial esmero. Hasta hoy, cuando parece haber sido abandonada porque su dueño no se preocupa por contratar sirvientes que la limpien.

Es que tengo un resfriado, uno que ha durado por seis interminables días.

Días en los que no me he levantado de este sillón más que para hacer mis necesidades o ir a atender al repartidor de comida rápida por mis raciones de alimento no saludable. Es un grave caso de gripe. O eso es lo que creo, sinceramente no soy medimago ni nada por el estilo para saberlo con exactitud, entre mis múltiples talentos no se encuentra nada relacionado con la salud. Y eso es mucho decir porque todo lo que hago es perfecto, no hay nada que no me salga. Me encuentro bastante satisfecho con ser el modelo a seguir de todos los jóvenes sangre pura de Inglaterra, los que me idolatran y siguen mis pasos como si fuera un dios.

Hace seis días, la mañana de Halloween, mi elfo domestico me despertó a la hora de siempre, con un apetecible desayuno ya servido, pero lo hice callar y le di mi pijama como prenda. Solo que no quería ser molestado más. Luego, me di la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda y lo deje marcharse, quedándome acurrucado entre las mantas por varias horas más. Maldito elfo domestico, por Merlín que era cansador. Maldita su voz chillona. Malditos todos sus antepasados, también.

Cuando por fin me levante me dolía mi cuerpo escultural ¿Soberbia? No, solo me valoro por lo que soy, un espécimen en extinción. Volviendo al tema… Me duele la cabeza y el pecho, los ojos me pican, mi nariz gotea como si sufriera una fuga.

Esos son signos de resfriado. Es increíble que me haya pasado esto, nunca antes había sucedido algo similar. Soy una persona sana, con buenos hábitos y solo una pizca de mal carácter. Más que nada, ostento una gran personalidad competitiva, astuta y orgullosa que fue lo que me llevo de vuelta a la cima, después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, siendo declarado inocente por haber sido coaccionado a convertirme en su seguidor. Aunque antes de ello, pasé un tétrico par de meses en una sucia celda, llena de moho y humedad, pasando frio, hambre. Pero ni siquiera allí, en condiciones inhumanas, me enferme.

No exagero, por lo menos no como esa persona que me está a punto de voltear la puerta principal de mi gran mansión, vaya a saber con qué pretexto. Los golpes resuenan y hacen eco por las vacias habitaciones del hogar ancestral de los Malfoy, produciendo que mi cabeza duela como un tambor con cada uno de ellos. Me levanto del sillón con desgana, el mismo que tiene marcada cada parte de mi cuerpo, y me dirijo hacia la entrada para hechizar al maldito infeliz que quiere desarmar mi casa.

— ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy, abre la puerta! ¡Hazlo o juro por mi linaje que la tiro abajo!

La voz de Pansy Parkinson llena mis oídos cuando abro la puerta, pero desafortunadamente es el menor de mis males. A mis "buenos" amigos se les ocurrió que como no había abierto la puerta, la golpearían con sus hombros para derribarla, con tan mala suerte que justo la abrí y, quedé en el suelo siendo aplastado por ellos. Theodore Nott con sus ciento nueve kilos y Blaise Zabinni con unos ochenta, sacaron el poco aire que aun tenían mis maltratados pulmones, haciendo que se me corte la respiración.

—Sál-ganse, cere-bros de troll –murmuro, sacrificando mi último aliento.

— ¡Draquin! ¡Sálganse de arriba de mi Draquin! ¡Cariño! ¿Me escuchas, amorcito? —grita Pansy tratando de sacar a los trogloditas, pero lo hace cerca de mi oído con su voz más chillona que nunca. Cuando por fin puedo respirar de nuevo, paso mis manos por mi cabello tratando de arrancarlo. Justo, quienes menos quiero que me vean así, aparecen.

— ¡Cállate! Silencio, Pansy, por favor –digo irguiéndome. Solo que estoy tan "preocupado" en mover mis miembros y comprobar que aun funcionaban, que ignoro las sorprendidas y atónitas miradas de las únicas personas a las que podía llamar amigos. Malditos inoportunos. Ellos me observaban con caras sorprendidas, pasando por mi desagradable atuendo hasta mi rostro demacrado. Solo Theo, quien poco se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, me mira con la sospecha gritando en sus ojos negros.

¿Ves? Te dije que no soy así en realidad, solo tengo un resfriado. Uno de esos con los que sientes que morirás antes de lograr llegar a sanarte. Aunque puede que muera igual, hace días que no voy a mi trabajo, ni siquiera avise mi ausencia.

—Draco… Por Merlín, ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado, amigo? —pregunta Blaise.

— ¿Qué? Estoy en mi mejor momento, mi vida va genial, solo estoy enfermo. Tengo gripe —una falsa sonrisa atraviesa mi rostro al terminar de decir la frase, pero en los ojos de mis amigos puedo ver la verdad, no creen ni una puta palabra. Porque en realidad, todo va mal. Pesimamente mal.

—Draco… la gripe no te pone los ojos colorados, pareces desesperado… —Pansy luce perpleja, como si tuviera una palabra en la punta de la lengua pero está pesara plomo, como si no pudiera creer aun lo que está por decir. Si fuera otra la situación querría sacar una foto para no olvidar el momento, Pansy Parkinson por primera vez no puede hablar.

—Los ojos rojos e hinchados solo son un rastro visible cuando una persona pasa horas… llorando —dice Theo con toda su voz de tragalibro metomentodo, igual a… _ELLA_. Iguales de exasperantes con esa actitud de tener una inteligencia superior a la de los demás mortales. Pensar en su voz regañándome hace que mis ojos piquen de nuevo, volviendo mi visión acuosa, como desde hace varios días que pasa. Más exactos, como hace seis días me sucede sin cesar.

— ¿Llorar? ¿Yo? ¿El gran Draco Malfoy llorando? ¿Qué has comido en estos días, Theodore? Yo no he llorando en mi vida… solo me entran basuritas a los ojos… muchas basuritas… esta casa está plagada de basuritas que me han entrado a los ojos –murmuro avergonzado bajo la anonadada mirada de mis mejores amigos, los que no caben en sí de la sorpresa. Blaise luce algo petulante, maldito idiota por tener la razón en lo que me dijo hace unos días, y Theo es… Theo, con su expresión paciente, es algo reconfortante que no todo en mi vida se haya dado vuelta. Pero la cereza de la torta es la cara de Pansy, sus ojos azules grandes, horrorizados con su rostro demudado en una mueca de incredulidad.

—Estas… basuritas… como tú les llamas, ¿Por qué han aparecido, Draquin? —pregunta cautelosa, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta. Y debería tenerlo.

—Pues… esto… yo… ¡Tengo un resfrió, Pansy! ¡Influenza! ¡Gripe! ¡No es nada de lo que preocuparse! –grito perdiendo los estribos, por lo que camino enojado hacia mi refugio: el sofá en medio de la sala. Cuando llego allí, me tiro y abrazo a la prenda de ropa con fuerza, enterrando mi nariz en ella. Caramelo y vainilla. Huele a _ELLA_. Fresco, limpio y adictivo. Su aroma es como una droga, penetrando en mi sistema, lo necesito más que respirar, más que comer, es incomparable a todo. Moriría por sentir su olor, solo una vez más. Soy adicto a ella, mientras más tengo más quiero. Lo quiero todo, poseerla en cuerpo y alma, sus sonrisas, sus suspiros, su cuerpo, sus gemidos. Todo.

Cualquiera pensaría que luego de seis días, dieciocho horas y cuarenta minutos, todo rastro de su aroma tendría que haberse esfumado pero aun lo siento, está allí, penetrado en su tapado de noche. Es como si aun estuviera conmigo, aquí, sentada a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas. Mis ojos vuelven a nublarse de lágrimas cuando recuerdo todos los planes que había formado, como sería nuestra boda,_ ELLA_ embarazada de MI hijo. Solo que nunca pasará. _ELLA_ está embarazada de _ÉL_. _ELLA _tiene un anillo de compromiso en su mano izquierda por _ÉL_ lo coloco allí.

Cuando ella se vista de blanco, emocionada como toda novia en el día de su casamiento, no voy a ser yo quien la espere en el altar, bajo un arco de flores. Cuando ella luce una gran panza, en sus primeros meses de embarazo, no soy quien coloca su oído sobre el vientre materno para recibir las primeras patadas del bebe. Tampoco seré la persona que sostenga su mano mientras puja en la sala de parto. Ni siquiera la que sostendrá a su bebe y le susurrará secretos en su pequeño oído sobre la belleza de su mama. Todos esos momentos no serán míos, pertenecerán a _ÉL. _

— ¿Ven? ¡Fue una basurita! –grito cuando unas gotas saladas comienzan a resbalar desde mis ojos, corriendo con rapidez por mi rostro.

No te confundas, no soy ningún maricon, esta no es mi conducta normal. Yo soy un ganador, uno de esos hombres a los que las mujeres ven y se les mojan las bragas por mí. Me pagarían porque me acostara con ellas o les prestara la mísera atencion porque soy el sexo en un palo.

Ellas lo saben.

Yo lo sé.

Tengo un rostro perfectamente asimétrico, con ojos grises y atractivo. Eso sin contar sobre mi cuerpo de adonis, con músculos marcados y duros que cualquiera querría tener arriba de ella. Mis aventuras de una noche son legendarias, la fama me precede. Lo único serio que hago en mi vida es trabajar, hasta casi decir que soy un adicto al trabajo porque, francamente, amo mí trabajo en Relaciones Exteriores del Ministerio de Magia. Por eso, si esperabas un mártir, te equivocaste de persona. Estas hablando de Draco Malfoy, con Blaise y Theo teníamos nuestra "noche de Sábado" en la que salíamos juntos pero nunca lo pasábamos entre tres, sino que conseguíamos compañía agradable. Alguna mujer nos tirábamos, ya fuera en sus departamentos, en autos, bares, baños públicos o, incluso, en callejones. Las mujeres caían a nuestros pies como moscas a la sopa. Incluso llegamos a compartir unas entre los tres, rotando obvio. A veces ni siquiera conocían nuestro verdadero nombre, ni hablemos de nuestros hogares. Eso era algo de cuestión, estaba prohibido llevarlas a casa.

O era así hasta que _ELLA_ se hizo presente en mi vida.

—Cariño, ¿Qué sucede? –Pansy se arrodilla frente a mí, quedando su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío—. Cuéntame.

—Finalmente paso.

— ¿Qué paso, Draquin? —e, incluso en mi mente las palabras suenan irreales, como si ni yo pueda creerlas, lleno de miedo de la verdad. Sin embargo, el sonido sale de mis labios formando la frase, las palabras más verdaderas que he dicho a lo largo de toda mi vida, las únicas pronunciadas sin una máscara de por medio:

—Estoy enamorado.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
